Link's adventures in Eberron
by Tursic
Summary: Zelda, Eberron crossover After the princess of the twilight returns home Like sets off on a journey to improve his skills and adventure, as well as to help people. The first part takes place in the world of Eberron. Eberron is part of Dungeons & Dragons


I do not own Zelda or Eberron I'm writing this story just for fun. Not to make a profit so now that I got the legal stuff out of the way. Let's start talking about the story.

Story idea; link traveling through the lost forest enters into the land of Eberron specifically in Eldeen reaches in the towering wood specifically near twilight Demesne. Link would then travel by horseback to Greenheart. And he'll be considered a level 15 hero. He will have with him, the Master sword which is evils bane.

The Master sword is a plus 11 bastard sword that is one of a kind. Only a hero of Hyrule can use it, and evil can not touch it. It is no wielded by the one who has the Triforce of courage. The Master sword has evils bane, holy, ghost touch, keen, speed, and plus three attack on it.

Links shield the Hyrule shield is a magic shield that offers plus four AC with zero chance spell failure and no armor check penalty.

Links clothes, the heroes clothes is plus three defense, with no spell failure chance or armor check penalty.

The Orden sword is a masterwork bastard sword.

The hero class is pretty much identical to the fighter class so just think of the hero class as the fighters class with links moves added in.

The link in this story is the link from Princess of the twilight, which comes before the wind Waker. The skeleton knight that teaches link the hidden skills is in fact, the hero of Time link sets off on a quest to find a way he can talk and learn from the hero of Time. Legend of Zelda. A Link to the past comes in between ocarina of time, and the Princess of the twilight. These

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

After Link defeated Gannon and the Princess of twilight return to her relm Links set off on a journey to improve his skills and help others. So he journeyed to the lost Woods and traveled through them for about two weeks after the first week. He started to encounter strange creatures besides fairy service also creatures that calls themselves Fay and they kept calling him a half elf. When he told them that he was a Hylian they apologize for the mistake and asked how the great Deku tree of the forest was doing he told them that he had not met the great Deku tree of the lost forest. But considering the forest was doing well, he assumed the great Deku tree of the forest was as well. They asked what he was doing in the forest, and he told them that he was on a journey to improve his skills and help others. The fairies told him if he wanted to help others he should leave the forest and journey to other lands, where he could be of the most help. So he continued on horseback for another seven days after he started to meet these strange creatures of the forest. Link encountered his first person a week later. The man said he was a warden of the forest, and that he came from Greenheart he asked Link what he was doing in the the Towering Wood, which was the name of the forest. Link stated that he was on a journey to improve his skills and help those that he could. The warden asked where he came from? Link said that he came from Hyrule Kingdom, and he came through the Lost Woods, which is part of Hyrule. The man said that he'd never heard of a kingdom called Hyrule. Link said the Lost Woods was noted to have magical properties and was said to lead to far off lands. The man looked very surprised at what Link said! The man said he did not realize that there was a kingdom, in the plane of the forest. Link asked what he was talking about planes for and what a plane was. The man explained that a plane is a world and that he was currently on the material plane. And that in this forest. It is possible to travel between the plane of the forest and material plane. Link was very surprised to say the least that he traveled to a new world! The man told Link that he was currently in Eldeen Reaches. The man said that the nearest settlement is Greenheart. The man then asked if Link would accompany him back to Greenheart? Link agreed to accompany the man back to Greenheart, Link then asked the man, what his name is. The man apologize for not introducing him self to Link and said that his name was Jonathan of the wardens from Greenheart.

It took three more days of hard travel for link and Jonathan to reach greenheart. The town was larger than any link ever seen before, except for maybe castle town. Link asked if all their towns were this large? Jonathan said that this was actually only a small town, and that there were town that had thousands upon thousands of people. They called these towns cities. Jonathan took Link to the Ranger office that was in Greenheart. After they asked Link a few questions about where he came from and why he was here they asked him if he had any money with him said yes he had 600 rubies. They looked at him with utter surprise at the amount of gems he said he was caring! They asked if they could see one of these gems, Link got one of his rubies out and showed it to them when they saw that it was in fact a green emerald that was worth it least. 500 gold pieces, if not more. They were very surprised to say the least. They told him that they did not use rubies in Eberron, but instead gold pieces. They also told him the green gem was worth at least 500 gold pieces. Link was very surprised that a single ruby could get him 500 gold pieces Link asked where he could exchange some of his rubies for gold pieces. They had Jonathan take him to house Kundarak which was the banking house of Eberron. When Link showed a handful the gems that he had they wanted him to open an account with them. Link did not see any thing wrong with this. So he changed his rubies into gold pieces. At least 500 of them, which ended up coming to about 500,000 gold pieces. He took a bag with 300 platinum pieces with him. The rest he left in his account. Link got a room at the local inn and stayed in greenheart for two weeks learning about this strange new world.

Link asked Jonathan, if there was any magic that could be used to talk to the dead. Jonathan answered and said, there is magic that can do that but if you really want. You can even have the person brought back to life. Link asked where he could find some one to cast this spell? Jonathan said he would most likely find a wizard of sufficient skill in a large city. You said that you needed a large city. If you do not have the remains, because that would be the only place you could find someone who could cast true resurrection. Where can I find such as city asked Link? Jonathan said the nearest city that would be of sufficient size would be Sharn also known as the city of Towers. Link asked how much it would cost to have this spell casted. Jonathan asked when the person was killed? A few hundred years ago, was Link's answer. Jonathan said that there is a chance. The spell will not work if the person has been dead for more than 200 years. Link said if there's a way to do it if the person it's been dead for 200 years. There is a way to do it if the person has been dead 500 years. Especially since I have talked to this person before and even sparred with him. Even if he did have the body of a skeleton at the time. Also, he is the hero of Time. So Time does not affect him as it does others. John looked at length about for sure if what he said was in fact correct or not but he told Link the quickest way to get to Sharn is to have someone teleport him there. Link asked if Jonathan would take him some place where he could be teleported to Sharn? Jonathan smiled at Link and said sure thing, follow me. Link asked to be teleported to Sharn specifically to the bank. The wizard said that that would cost 770 gold pieces. Link handed over 77 platinum pieces the wizard transported link and his horse to the city of Sharn.

The first thing Link did was to take 1700 platinum pieces from his bank account. Then he took his horse to the Staples and paid him to take care of her three months. He then headed over to the healers and asked about casting true resurrection to bring back, someone who died around 500 years ago. The healer told Link that there was no one in the city who could cast cast the true resurrection spell. Link asked since this city is connected to the plane of heaven, would it be possible to get transported to that plane? The healers said theoretically yes, but you have to find someone who could cast seventh level spell. Link asked what spells could transported him to another plane. The healer said that plane shift and gate spells would do the job for you problem is that those are seventh and 10th level spells. To find someone who could possibly cast one of those spells you would have to look in the wizards circles. Link thanked the healer and left.

Since Link could not just bring the hero of time back. You have to find a way to go to the hero of Time since shift plane was the lower level spell he would try to find someone who could cast that spell. Link started to ask around about the wizards circles. As it turns out, there was two, he would only probably need the starlight and shadows since they were the ones that specialize in conjuration, which is a type of magic. He would need to travel between planes Link headed off to the wizards circle of starlight and shadows. He asked about having plane shift cast for him. They told him they did not have any magicians of a high enough level to cast plane shift. Link asked if there is any way to increase a wizards level to where they could cast it. They told him yes there is way. If a spellcaster uses an orange ioun stone. It increased the caster level by one. Link asked how much one of these stones would cost and how many of them he would need. They told him that he would need at least five of the stones, and that they cost 30,000 gold pieces each if he had a sorcerer cast the spell. The same thing goes for a wizard that means just to make it where one of their magicians could cast plane shift. It would cost at least 600,000 gold pieces, and he would still have to pay for the actual spellcasting. Link did not have that much gold even if he sold the rest of his rubies so Link decided to see if he could find a scroll of plane shift.

It took Link about three weeks to locate a scroll of plane shift. The problem is, he needs to two of them to make his trip otherwise it would be a one-way trip. Link pays a wizard 1200 gold pieces to cast discern location to find a ninth level scroll of gate. It turns out that they are is a scroll of gate in a red adult dragon's layer in the Blackcaps mountains near Drum Keep. Now that Link knows where his next target is we start preparing for the quest to get the scroll. He buys a case for maps or scrolls to put the scroll at once he gets it. He also gets a lantern, bedroll, a winter blanket, a grappling hook and silk rope, five flasks of oil, 10 empty flask, two canteens, a tent, 40 days worth of trail rations, an iron pot, and five flasks of holy water. Link paid about 150 gold pieces to get all of his equipment quickly. Link and his horse took the lightning rail to Hatheril from there Link traveled by horseback to the Blackcaps mountains. Link traveled 48 miles per day, so it took him a bout 10 days to reach his destination.

end chapter.

Next chapter Link will face an adult red Dragon!


End file.
